


Happiness in Ohio

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sappy, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Seeing them in their new home though, their hands lazily linked - John didn’t even think they were aware of it themselves - while checking the grill or laughing at their dog, or smiling and talking to John, looking relaxed and well rested and just so god damn happy. Well, it did happen that John got a little choked up, that Derek got that worried furrow between his brow as he carefully watched John. He just smiled though, looked at Stiles, and Derek, easy as he was, looked too and immediately got distracted.Written for the prompt "Ohhh, Number 5 (Lazy Hand Holding) and how about we add a little more. Maybe in the backyard during the summer?"





	Happiness in Ohio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> For number 5 from the [Lil Touches prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/184845259342) I reblogged the other day. Have some outsider POV on ridiculously happy Sterek!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post.](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/184904688792)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are mine, please leave them alone.

John loved to visit Stiles and Derek. He missed them, Stiles mostly of course, but Derek too, he only saw them a handful times a year since they had moved to Ohio and it was great seeing them. But that wasn’t what he was happiest about when he visited them, no, what without a doubt made him the happiest visiting them was how obviously happy _they_ were.

Stiles was a good actor, he had always looked happy, smiled and laughed and joked, but the last few years before he and Derek moved away John had noticed how tired Stiles looked all the time. How he never seemed to get a good night's sleep, never seemed to really relax. Derek had never really looked happy, never at ease, even if he had calmed and settled a lot. They were okay, but they weren’t _happy_.

Seeing them in their new home though, their hands lazily linked - John didn’t even think they were aware of it themselves - while checking the grill or laughing at their dog, or smiling and talking to John, looking relaxed and well rested and just so god damn happy. Well, it did happen that John got a little choked up, that Derek got that worried furrow between his brow as he carefully watched John. He just smiled though, looked at Stiles, and Derek, easy as he was, looked too and immediately got distracted.

Until two minutes later when Stiles laughed at something Derek said, tugged him closer by his hand, put his mouth against Derek’s cheek and said something too quiet for John to hear. Derek smiled, that soft and warm and happy smile, that smile that told the world just how much he loved Stiles, and John choked up again.

Derek looked at him, his brows furrowed again, and Stiles noticed. John immediately crouched down, looked at their dog.

“Hey, Rey,” he said and she came over to him, wagged her whole body as she panted, her tongue lolling happily. John chanced a look at Stiles and Derek, only to find them both watching him with equally worried frowns, their hands still linked like that, probably not even aware but never really letting go, and John looked back at Rey. “Yeah, you’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

“Dad?” Stiles asked carefully.

John rolled his eyes as he looked at Derek, the little tattletale. Derek at least had the decency to look apologetic, but he still stood there, holding Stiles’ hand, backing him.

“I’m fine,” John said. “I’m just an emotional old man, it’s fine.” Stiles took a small step forward, it looked like he was about to let go of Derek’s hand, and John stood up. “No, I’m _fine_ , Stiles, I promise, you stay with-. You stay there. I’m fine.”

Stiles looked at Derek, he looked confused, Derek too, and then they both looked at John again.

“Are you-,” Stiles started, but then he looked back at Derek, who shrugged.

“He smells happy,” Derek said quietly, and John glared at him. _Tattletale_. “But sad. I’m not sure.”

“What’s wrong, dad?” Stiles asked, his voice and face earnest as he looked at John, who rolled his eyes again.

“Nothing’s wrong.” He looked at Derek, raised his eyebrows, and Derek took half a step back, lifted his free hand placatingly. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“He’s not lying,” Derek said, and John nodded, pleased.

“I’m happy,” John said, looking at Stiles again, “and I maybe get a little emotional seeing my kid happy.” Stiles raised his eyebrows, tilted his head, and John sighed. “And maybe a get a little choked up by that. Like you’ve never cried at a wedding.”

Stiles barked out a laugh, shook his head, grinned at Derek, then at John, and his grin softened into a smile. “You’re saying we make you choke up because we’re happy?”

John sighed again. “Can you go back to being oblivious with your boyfriend?”

Stiles grinned widely, let go of Derek’s hand and came over to wrap John in a tight hug. “I will, in a minute,” he said, his voice muffled by John’s shoulder. “I’m glad my happiness makes you happy. I love you, dad.”

“I love you too,” John said, his eyes a little wet as he hugged back, just as tight as Stiles did. “I miss you, all the time I miss you, but I’m so happy you moved here, I’m so happy you’re happy.”

Stiles sniffled, nodded against John’s shoulder. “Me too,” he said, his voice a little rough. “I’m glad we moved, but I miss you all the time too.”

John pulled back and Stiles quickly wiped his eyes as he smiled. “Go hug Derek,” John said. He cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go check the food.”

Stiles’ smile was big, closed-mouthed but big and happy as he nodded. “Yeah.”

John went over to the grill, looked everything over, turned what needed to be turned, then he looked at Stiles and Derek again, smiled at their linked hands, at their soft and happy smiles. Yeah, he missed them, but seeing them that happy made it more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ♥


End file.
